The present invention relates to a radio controlled toy surfboard or body board, and in particular to a radio controlled surfboard or body board with a surfer mounted thereon.
Radio controlled toys such as cars, airplanes and boats are well known. However these toys are all controlled so as to be driven in the same manner as the real car, airplane or boat, by applying power to the wheels, or propellers, and to provide steering by turning the wheels of the toy car or the tail rudder or ailerons of the plane or the rudder of the boat. Hence it is a relatively easy matter to scale done the size of the components from the "real" vehicle to operate the toy vehicle.
However in the case of surfboard riding, a board is first propelled by the surfer laying or kneeling on the board and paddling with his arms to obtain sufficient speed to catch the wave. The surfer then stands and uses the position of his weight and body movement along the board to turn the board and maintain position on the wave or to leave the wave. It is therefor not a simple procedure to produce a toy surfboard which will operate in the same manner as a "real" surfboard.